Spy Phone
:Were you looking for the Elite Spy Phone? The Spy Phone was a small, blue phone that all Secret Agents received after becoming a Secret Agent. It used to transport agents to nearly all of the rooms on Club Penguin Island. On May 27, the Spy Phone was replaced by the EPF Spy Phone, making it impossible to activate. Functions of The Phone *Long-Range Antenna *View Screen *HQ Entry Button *14.3 Hz Auditory Impulse Receptor *Teleporter Scroll Button *"Tools" Button with... **Scissors **Comb **Wrench Secrets *In the F.I.S.H., when you click on on the long-range antenna on the spy phone, a coded note appears telling you that the LED blinking light says, "You are cool" in Morse Code. *The model number of the spy phone in the F.I.S.H., #102405, is a reference to October 24, 2005, the date Club Penguin was officially unveiled to the public. Trivia *Most players prefer to use the Map over the Spy Phone, due to the factor that the map is quicker to use. *After the CPIP Upgrade, the Spy Phone was able to be seen on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen rather than going through your inventory. *In Mission 6, Herbert stole a spy phone (your old spy phone). It is later seen in Mission 9. *The Spy Phone never allows you to transport to the The Party during Parties obviously because it may let non members get to members only party rooms. *Gary himself said that he did not know what the comb was for. *The Spy Phone was Gary's first invention. *It is only used to talk on like a normal phone and use tools from in secret missions. *It is said that if you get banned you lose your Spy Phone, but it is just a threat for you not to do anything to get banned. You do not actually lose your Spy Phone. *Herbert P. Bear currently has 2 Spy Phones: Your phone (from Mission 6) and Rookie's Spy Phone. *In videos, many penguins edit the Spy Phone to make it look like you are texting. *There were rumours that in the future you will get a brand new version of a Spy Phone.This is true as the Spy Phone was replaced by a different gadget on the Club Penguin Homepage and later everyone got the Elite Spy Phone (if you're an EPF agent) after the destruction of the P.S.A. Headquarters. *The spy phone's prototype can be seen in the Gadget Room, along with the prototypes for the AC 3000 and the Jetpack. *In Mission 11, the Spy Phone would be broken and teleports the Player to random places. *There was a Field Op that you had to find this phone. *If you try getting this item by using a CP Trainer, it will just appear on the inventory saying that you have to take the test from the E.P.F. *Penguins can still have this item, if they were a PSA agent and never took the test for the EPF yet. Though most of the island do not have the phone because they took the test for the EPF already, or they never became an EPF angent or a PSA agent See also *Secret Missions *List of Gary's Inventions *Secret Agent *Penguin Secret Agency *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Spy Phone SWF *Spy Phone Icon Category:Missions Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Items Category:PSA Category:Gary's inventions Category:Club Penguin